In the End
by BR0KEN-TYPE-WRITER
Summary: Ok I know this sounds like something from Linkin Park, and actualy, it kinda is, if you know the text of the song. let me know if you think the same thing. read and review! COMEPLETE!
1. Suspisions

Chapter One- Suspisions

'Death, what is it about it that everyone fears?'Haru wonderd as he gaze up at the night sky.Just then Elie came around the tree abd sat next to him. She was holding two cups of hot choclate.

"Hey Haru, what are you thinking about?"she asked handing him a mug.

"Oh, nothing." he said still gazing at the stars. Suddenly he look down at Elie, his violet eyes meeting her brown ones.

"What's wrong Elie?" he asked stareing at her worried face.

" Well- it's- I- nothing, I'm just tierd that's all." replied Elie standing up, streching and giving a fake huge yawn.

"Well if you're sure..."said a not convinced Huru.

"Yeah I'm sure,"Elie streched and gave another huge yawn to try to fully convince Haru.  
"Good night Haru." She leaned over and gave Haru a kiss on the cheeck, then left to her tent.

In the tent Elie was not tierd one bit. She was frantic, pacing back and forth around her tent she started to make a path in the ground. Her mind was a complete reck,  
going from one idea to the next. With having no luck on what to do, she sat down on her sleeping bag.

'Oh, what am I going to do? I can't tell Haru that I'm pregnant, he won't like me anymore and leave me here, I just know it! Even if he is the father he'll still hate me. Maybe if I just don't tell him everything will be fine, at least for a few months.  
Oh no! Haru's coming!' Elie jumped into her sleepinng bag, closed her eyes and pretended she was in a deep slumber.

When Haru entered the tent he shared with Elie, Haru found her fast asleep.  
'Wow, she realy must have been tierd' He thought as he snuck into his sleeping bag.  
Haru was also tierd to, for the moment he closed his eyes, he was fast asleep.

When Haru woke up, the sun was just starting to rise. He shoke his head trying to tame his silver hair. Then his tiptoed out of the tent, not wanting to wake Elie. Haru walked over to the camp fire and sat down next to Musica who was making breakfast. Plue and Griff were there with him.

"Hey how long have you been up?" Haru asked Musica.

"I got up an hour ago,I wanted to make breakfast before everybody got up. Is Elie still "dead to the world"?" Replied Musica

"Yeah, Elie is still "sleeping". I have to admit she could sleep forever if she wanted to.  
Should I go wake her?"

"Uh sure if you want you, I'm almost done." Musica went back to stiring whatever he was making,  
to Haru, it didn't look that apitizing. 


	2. A Long Day

Chapter two- A long Day

Breakfast was terrible. Not only did the oatmeal look like slugs, but it taste like them too. Everyone ate in disgust, including Musica. The only person who didn't, was Elie. She didn't eat at all.

" Come on Miss Elie, the food isn't that bad." Lied Griff.

"Pluuue." said Plue.

"I- I haven't been feeling welll lately, that's all."replied Elie still stareing at the ground. Musica walked over and put the back of his hand on Elie's forehead and then to her cheek.

"Well, you see, a little warm but I don't think you have a fever." Said Musica.

"Are you well enough to travel?" Haru asked concerned.

"Who, me? No,I'm fine, I was just complaining thats all. Are we ready to go"  
Asked Elie jummping up.

"Uh, sure, lemme just pack up the dishes."Musica said turning around and putting the supplies into his bag. Haru beckoned Elie into the forest.

"Hey Elie are you sure you're felling ok, I mean you seemed a little worried about something last night." Haru said.

"I told you, I'm fine just a little tierd." Elie replied

"What about today?" Haru asked begining to get a little pissed off with Elie not telling him everything.

"As I said during breakfast, I don't feel well, now can we get moving?" Elie also began to get annoyed.

"Uh sure I'm ready to go, what about you Musica?"

"Yup, I'm ready to go, let's get moving." Musica said catching up to them.

For the next few weeks, Haru got more and more suspisious about Elie,  
and Elie got more and more pregnant. 


	3. Telling The Truth

Chapter Three- Telling the Truth 

Weeks turned into months and Elie's stomach grew bigger and bigger,and so did all the lies Elie was telling the gang in fear of them finding out she was pregnant . By four months,  
Haru couldn't take it anymore. One night, Haru dragged Elie out into the woods and and popped the question that had been on his mind sice day one.

"Elie, whats wrong with you?" Haru asked.

"Nothing, what are you talking about, I'm fine." Elie replied. Haru snapped.

"Dammit Elie, no you're not! You haven't eatin in four months, you sleep constantly, and to top it off, your stomach keeps getting bigger! Now what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Nothing, I've just been putting on a little weight." Elie lied.

"Putting on a little weight! Putting on a little weight! Elie, how the hell can you be putting on "a little" weight if you don't eat!" Haru screamed.

Elie turned away so Haru couldn't see the tears streaming down her cheecks. She felt a warm hand touch her sholder, Elie stared at Haru and hugged him. She began to sob. Elie was getting Haru's shirt wet with all the tears, but he didn't care, Haru just knew somthing was wrong and he wanted to find out.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok." Haru said soothingly trying to comfort her.

" Oh, Haru, I'm so sorry- I should have told you..." Elie sobbed, Haru pulled away from her.

"Tell me what? What's wrong with you Elie?" Haru asked now scared. Elie stared at him, her brown eyes filled to the brim with tears. She bagan to shake franticly as if she was made of jello. In her breath you could hear her chokeing on her own tears tryng not to cry anymore than she already had.

"Elie,"Haru began again."You know you can tell me anything, no matter how bad it is. If it's a secret I won't tell a soul you know that."

"Not even Plue?"Elie asked trying to not make this as hard on Haru as it was for herself.

"Not even Plue, or Griff or Musica, not anyone now and never." Haru could tell that Elie was about to tell him somthing teribble." What is wrong Elie what has happend to make you so upset for the four months we've been traveling?"

Elie took a long deep breath, let it out and took the dive. She swallowed and began, stuttering on almost every word. She breathed heavily."Haru, I- I- I'm- pr-pr- preg- pregnant.  
There I said it, are you happy now? That's what I had been hideing for the last four months,  
just please don't hate me for not saying anything sooner, I was afraid."

For a minute Haru just sat there, stunned from everything Elie had just said. After a while Haru began to smile. He to began to stutter."Tha- that's great Elie, why didn't you tell me earlier, I mean why were you afraid?"

"I- I don't know, I thought that you would be mad at me and not want me anymore. And besides, you were much too busy looking for the Rave Stones." Tears began to brim Elie's eyes again, yet vanished when Haru hugged her.

"Oh, Elie, how could you ever think that? I could never hate you, I love you, and this baby. This is no Sin, this baby is a blessing." Haru and Elie stayed embraced for what seemed like an eternity. Elie's secret was out, and she was still with Haru and he didn't care if she was pregnant. He was happy for her.

Elie pulled away from Haru.

"Haru?"

"Yes, Elie?"

"If you want you can Musica, Plue and Griff if you want."

"Only if you want to and you're there." Haru said.

"Yes, I will be, I think they deserve to know what has been happing in the past four months." And with that, Haru and Elie walked out of the woods to tell the others the great news.


	4. Stomach Pains

Chapter Four- Stomach Pains

It had been four months since Elie had told Haru that she was pregnant. BY seven months her stomach was huge and Elie needed alot of assistance now, for she could barely get up a hill by herself. Becase Elie's stomach was so big, she grew tierd much faster and they had to take rests more frequently. It sometimes took days to reach there destination that was maybe even a mile away.

Musica was always annoyed by all the stoping and going, but Haru was more than happy to help Elie. Elie,  
however, felt like she was being blammed for how slow she was making everybody move, but know seemed to mind on how slow they were moving, or acted as if they didn't mind.

"You can go on ahead and scout out for a place to camp if you want Musica, we'll ketch up." Haru said again and again, but Musica just kept shaking his head no.

"No thanks man, I'll just stay back here and help you guys.And besides, you never know, Elie could pop at any second now.  
Musica replied.

The baby was two months away but Elie could feel that Musica may be right. She had been haveing sever stomach pains in the last two days. Elie knew babies could be born pre-mature, but she had never heard of two months pre-mature. Suddenly Elie felt scared. They where all alone out in the middle of the woods nowhere near a hospital or any knid of sivilization that they knew of for that matter. Elie knew she had to tell Haru about this.

"But you've had stomach pains throughout your whole pregnancy."Haru said.

"Not like these ones, these ones feel like knives are stabbing through my stomach, then cutting small circles in it." Elie said holding her stomach in slight pain.

The pain continiued on for the next few weeks or so, on and off. Sometimes the pain got so bad Haru would have to carry her, but as soon as the pain stopped, Elie would begin walking again. It was a tough journey for Elie but she was strong and determined to make it through with them. Since everytime Elie ate she through up, she began skipping meals making her twice as week and putting her life, as well as the baby's, at risk.

As normal, Haru was very worried about her and helped in any way he could. Musica on the other hand was still really pissed off with all the stopping and going, and sometimes, he wished he had said yes and scouted on ahead. But then he remembered Elie was pregnant and it could take days, maybe even a week what he had done in one day. Even though it severly annoyed him, Musica stayed with the group and also helped out as much as he could.

That night, as Elie was laying in her tent, she felt a sharp pain run through her back. She didn't even have time to move before another streak of pain ran through her, this time through her stomach. Elie knew for a fact this was no pain like she had endured during her pregnancy. And she knew one more thing as well, this was no ordinary pain, she was in labor! 


	5. A Long Labor

Chapter Five- A Long Labor

Elie was frantic, she had no idea what to do, the baby was two months early and Elie was not prepared nor was anybody else.

" This can't be good, this can't be good!" Elie whispered to herself as she cringed in pain, "Oh, why did Haru and Musica have to pick a night to search for the Rave Stones! Didn't they notice that I've been have labor pains the whole day!"

Elie knew screaming about this wasn't going to solve anything, but there was nothing else she could do seeing as the baby was coming and bringing Hell with it. Elie did not-stop praying that the boys would be back to camp soon. And hopefully they found nothing.

Haru, Musica, Griff, and Plue hiked through the woods searching for clues for the next Rave Stone for what seemed like hours. The deeper they got into the woods the more worried Hard got. Soon hours felt like days, then months, maybe even years if Hard hadn't have stopped and said something.

"Hey guys, do you really think it was a good idea to leave Elie all alone?" Hard asked. Suddenly Griff gasped... a very, very loud gasp.

"Master Haru! Do you think that Miss Elie could be in labor?"

"No, well, maybe, she did say she was having serious stomach pains lately, I mean it could be labor pains... What do you think Musica?"

"Chill out man, Elie is seven months pregnant, she still has two more months to go, so just relax, take a chill pill or somthn'." Replied Musica more annoyed than ever.

"Yeah I know but haven't you ever heard of premature babies?"

"All right, you know fine if you are **_SO_** worried about your previous Elie then go back to her, see if I care, I'm fed up with you anyways!"

"Musica," Haru began, " You're such an _Ass_ Musica!" Haru walked away leaving an opened mouthed Musica staring in shock.

At half- way point from the camp Haru stopped. He had though he'd heard something, he strained his ears and listened harder. Screams, screaming is what he heard. Suddenly Haru's face became pale and horror struck. He ran as fast as he could back to camp, Haru had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling he didn't like.

' What if Elie really is in labor, or worse? ' Haru thought in shock as he ran back to camp, 'I should have stayed with her, but I had to be big headed and say my mission was more important. I am such a Bitch.'

Musica walked through the woods still furious with Haru. Again Griff's high pitched voice popped up.

"Musica, don't you think you were to hard on Master Haru, I mean what if Miss Elie really is in labor, don't you care? At all?" Griff asked.

"No, I couldn't care less." replied Musica.

"Pluuuue." said Plue

As he walked playing the massaged argument between him and Haru over and over again. Musica stopped, maybe he had been to hard on Haru and Elie. After all Elie was pregnant with Haru's child. If it had been his child, he probably would have felt the same way. Wasting no time at all, Musica turned around quickly and ran back to camp with Plue and Griff at his heels.

A/N - well? what do ya think? To short to long (ya right) or way to crappie? R&R and let me know.


	6. It Doesn't Even matter

Chapter Six- It Doesn't Even Matter

Haru finally made it back to camp, panting and sweating heavily. He entered Elie's tent only to find the baby delivered and Elie lying on the floor eyes closed. At first Haru thought she was sleeping but then he saw her face, pale, frozen, almost dead. Haru knew she wasn't dead, but she was dying.

"Elie!" Haru screamed as he ran over to her limp body, he cradled her head in his lap. He put two fingers to her neck, her pulse beat got slower with every passing second. He held onto her hand. Her fingers were cold and boney, like a skeletons.

"Haru?" Elie said opening her eyes very slightly. Her brown eyes were pale. "Oh Haru I'm so sorry, I never meant like this, I'm so sorry." Tears began to form then fall down Haru's cheeks.

"No Elie no it's not your fault, it's mine all mine." He began shaking, violet eyes a deep indigo ocean of tears. And then, Haru said the only words that he cherished so much. Now they meant nothing without Elie. "Elie please, I love you."

Elie's smile was faint, but powerful, and it weakened Haru deeply. "I know," Elie to deep breaths as she began to stutter. "I- I - I love you... too..." And with that Elie took one more long breath, and closed her eyes, never to open them again. Haru's tears fell so heavily, that they began to fall on to Elie's cheeks. Suddenly Haru looked over at the baby. It was a boy, with brownish blonde hair, like Elie, and violet eyes, just like him. Haru stood up and walked over to the sleeping baby.

"No, it's not my fault Elie is dead, it's yours, all yours." Haru's tears of sorrow became tears of anger.He grabbed his sword out of the scabbard and held it over his head aiming it at the baby's heart. Haru closed his eyes and pushed his sword down. There was a cry and then silence. The baby was dead.

Musica ran into Elie and Haru's tent with Plue and Griff at his heels. They stopped in their tracks. Musica's face turned pale. He saw Elie's dead body and her baby dead by the blade of Haru's sword. Musica, Plue, and Griff, were speechless.

"Haru..."Musica began after sometime, " You... how- how could you?" Musica whispered.

"I had no other choice." Haru said picking up Elie's dead body and carrying it out side. A single tear rolled down Musica's cheek. More were soon to follow.

Haru built a straw and leaf bedding supported by sticks. He lifted Elie up on it. He wrapped straw around a thick long stick and stuck it into the camp fire that was dying and lit it on different parts of Elie's bed. Soon the leaves took flame small at first then gigantic. When the flames hit Elie's body, Haru looked away. Elie's body didn't burn out until early that morning. When the fire stopped, Haru packed up his belongings and walked away, far away, into the woods, with out even saying good bye to Plue, Musica, or Griff. By the time Musica woke up, Haru was long and Elie's body was long burned out. If Musica, Plue or Griff ever saw Haru again was anyone's guess.

Haru walked on and on and on. Even when he was tired he kept on walking. Haru had no idea were he was going, he just wanted to get as far away as Elie's cremated body as he could. Haru walked and walked never once looking back.

A/N: OK im done now with the book so wat do ya think. Sucky, good, w/e? Let me know! Bye byes


End file.
